


Hold Me, My Sweet

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluffy, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Cuddling up with a Hanzo bean. It's very short.





	Hold Me, My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Hanzo Shimada

It had been an extremely long day. Spent entirely too much time arguing with McCree over plans for the mission coming up. You’d been dreaming about your bed and Hanzo all day long. You arrived home a lot later than you’d hoped you would. You shuffled tiredly toward your room. Glancing at the bed you could tell Hanzo was already fast asleep. You sighed and walked off to the bathroom. A hot shower and a change of clothes later and you were feeling much better but even more tired than before. You crawled into bed snuggling up to Hanzo when you felt his arms wrap themselves around your form.

“Welcome home.” He said in a husky voice. You snuggled into his chest breathing in his warm manly scent.

“I’m home.” He kissed your forehead making you smile. He was always so much better than you dreamed.

“I missed you.” Hanzo spoke softly using a hand to tilt your chin up so you were looking into his eyes. He brushed his lips against yours before leaning in and claiming them in a tender kiss.

“I missed you too, love.” You replied sleepily, your eyes fluttering closed as he planted kisses across your cheeks. Happy, warm, and loved, you drifted off to sleep, still cradled in his arms.


End file.
